


Secrets

by PersonOfSinterest



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfSinterest/pseuds/PersonOfSinterest
Summary: The end of my first chapter series! I hope you enjoyed it.





	1. Arriving at the Gala

“Hey, Glass, what’re you doing Friday night?” Reed sauntered over to her desk and grinned.  
“Not you. Why?” She didn’t even look up from her monitor, missing the flicker in his smile.  
“Ouch. But, no, this isn’t me trying to hit on you, there’s a Gala, celebrating the ‘Android Liberation,’ and I have to bring someone.”  
She didn’t miss the hint of disdain at the words Android Liberation, but she leaned back in her chair and smiled. “So you _are _asking me on a date.”__  
He lightly shoved her shoulder. “Only in your dreams. But I...kind of _have _to go, so...please?”  
She rolled her eyes, turning back to her screen to finish a report. “Sure, why not? Could be fun, getting all dressed up and watching you have to pick your jaw up off the floor.”  
“Shut the hell up and be ready by 8,” he slid a silver envelope under herr keyboard before flopping at his desk and scrolling through his phone.  
She smiled slowly at the envelope, feeling her cheeks heating up.__

_____ _

~Friday Night~  
After trying to pin her hair up in the 4th different style, a loud knock on the door made her drop it all. “Well...down it is, I guess,” she sighed, trying not to trip over her dress as she opened the door. The second he laid his eyes on her, his jaw dropped and his cheeks flushed. Unfortunately, she didn’t have anything clever to say because he looked just as good. While his eyes traced the sweetheart neckline, hers flicked from his dark blue suit jacket to his slicked back hair.  
“You...uh...you look great,” she managed, snapping him from his trance.  
“Me? Are you kidding me, you!” He exclaimed, grinning that crooked smile of his. He offered his arm and she gladly accepted, letting him help her into the limo.  
“Whoa, wait, a _limo? _Reed, where-”_  
“It’s rented, don’t think I’m spending too much on you,” he chuckles, sliding in next to her.  
She was suddenly very aware of how close his hand was to hers. He smiled kindly and her heart melted. She wished she could see that smile everyday._

____

The rest of the ride was just as sweet, and she came to learn that Reed wasn’t as big of an asshole as he was at the office. The car stopped, too soon, she thought, but when the door opened she was greeted by the most beautiful building in Detroit. She had passed it many times, dreaming of a day when she’d get to go inside, but she never dreamed that it would be on the arm of Gavin Reed.  
When the pair walked in, the hall was already full of people and androids alike, mingling and laughing. Tables were set up under an array of beautiful chandeliers and a stage was set up at the far end of the room. Her eyes lit up and she watched everything like a kid on Christmas. Gavin’s laugh brought her back to Earth and she turned pink.  
“No, no, it’s cute, don’t let me ruin your fun,” he smirked, turning her cheeks even pinker.  
“Don’t go falling for me, Reed,” she nudged him gently as he led her to one of the many tables.  
In the dim light she couldn’t tell, but she could’ve sworn that he had turned the same shade as her.  
After the leader of the original revolution, Markus, spoke, everyone was free to roam about again, but she and Gavin stayed seated at the table, enjoying each others company far too much to leave and mingle.  
“So you’re telling me that every single one of your pick up lines work, huh?” She raises an eyebrow.  
He puffs out his chest, grinning. “100% of the time, Ronnie, I guarantee it.”  
She laughs. “You are so full of shit.”  
“I would _never _lie to you, Ronnie!” He mocks offense, holding a hand to his heart.__  
“Again, you’re full of shit.”  
“What if I prove it to you?”  
She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands. “You think that I’ll fall in love with you because of a pick up line?”  
“Shouldn’t be too hard,” he winks, earning a playful punch in the arm from Veronica.  
“Just say it you cocky bastard.”  
Gavin smirks, before flashing his best smile. “If I had to rate you from 1-10, I’d rate you as a 9 because I’m the one you’re missing.”  
For a second Veronica stays silent. Then she bursts out laughing.  
A dreamy look crosses his face before he dramatically takes her hand in his. “See? I told you it would work!”  
Her laughter finally dies down, and when she glances at their hands she rolls her eyes and smiles at him. “Oh yeah, I’m just so deeply in love with you Gavin Reed.”  
Even in jest, hearing her say that she was in love with him made his heart skip a beat.  
“And I’m obviously in love with you, Veronica Glass.”  
His gray eyes flicked from her brown ones to her lips and back. She felt herself leaning forward and saw him doing the same. Her eyes closed and she felt him mere inches away from her.

____

____

“Gavin?!” A voice exclaimed.  
They both jumped apart, eyes snapping in the direction of the voice.  
Striding towards their table with a beautiful RT600 was the founder of CyberLife, Elijah Kamski himself.


	2. Veronica and Kamski

“What the fuck are you doing here,” Gavin growled. She looked at him, horrified, but Kamski just laughed and sat down next to her.  
“I _did _invent the Androids. I was invited, just like you and…” his eyes shift over to her and he grins. “Well, I don’t think I’ve met _you _before, Miss…?”____  
“Veronica,” she squeaks, holding out her hand.  
“Elijah,” he smirks, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.  
Gavin sneers, watching the way Kamski looks at her as she smiles in a starstruck way.  
“Had I known that you work with such beautiful women I’d have become a cop alongside you.”  
She turned bright red. “That’s so kind, Mr. Kamski, I-”  
“Please,” he places his hand on hers and smiles brilliantly, “call me Elijah.”  
“Elijah,” she repeated, feeling her face flush. _The hell is wrong with me? He’s just a person, like you. Just a very famous, very, very handsome… ___  
“Do you need a map, Veronica?” His voice brought her back and she blinked.  
“Sorry, what?  
He smirked. “You seem to have gotten lost in my eyes, dear.”  
Somewhere behind her, Gavin snorted, but she hardly noticed. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. “I’m sorry, I-”  
He laughs warmly, moving his hand up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. She drew a sharp breath, earning a mischievous grin from Kamski. “I seem to have quite an effect on you, Veronica. Wouldn’t you say, Gavin?”  
Reed was almost glad you weren’t paying attention to him so you couldn’t see the glare full of malice and hatred that he shot at Kamski.  
Veronica’s eyes fell to her lap so she could try to get herself back in control. Kamski raised an eyebrow and winked at Gavin, who simply sneered in return.

_____ _

“How do you two know each other?” She asked once she found her voice.  
Gavin scoffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.  
“You brought her as your date and really didn’t tell her?” Kamski’s grin grew as his eyes flicked between the two. “Well, Veronica, Gavin, here, is my little brother.”  
“Half-brother,” Reed grumbles.  
Slowly, her attention turned from Kamski to Gavin. “Reed, oh my God.”  
He sighs heavily, shooting daggers at Kamski. “While he was making history playing with his toys, I was busting my ass to become a cop. I’ve managed to avoid him every year at this fuckin’ thing until now.”  
“They aren’t ‘toys,’ Gavin, they’re highly sophisticated AI that-”  
“I don’t give a damn what that they are, you fucking prick. You chose your life and I chose mine,” Gavin snaps, before stalking off.  
The RT600 began to follow him, but Kamski shook his hand and placed a hand on her wrist.  
“Well,” Elijah began, gently taking her hand and pulling her attention away from the blue jacket disappearing around a corner, “I’m sorry for my brother’s...difficult behaviour. He...well, he’s been known to be a bit erratic, emotionally.”  
She nods slowly, staring at the wall that Gavin had disappeared behind.  
Kamski glances behind him before smiling sadly. He gently cups the side of her face, sending an electric buzz down her spine. “He needs you, Veronica. As painful as it is to know you should be with him,” he chuckles, running his thumb over her cheek.  
Her eyes searched his for any sign of sarcasm or bitterness, but they were just full of a sad sort of fondness. He gave a bitter laugh as he leaned back, placing his hand over Chloe’s and gestured to where Gavin had gone. “Go on, chase after him. Lord knows he needs someone sane in his life.”  
“Thank you, Elijah, I…” He waved his hand dismissively. “You can thank me at the wedding, now go.”  
She turned bright red, nodding before hiking up her skirt and running after him.


	3. Connor?

After nearly an hour of searching, she found him leaning on a quiet balcony and running a hand through his hair.  
“Reed?”  
He whirls around, face contorted with rage until he realizes who it is. “What are you doing here?”  
“Well, my date ran off after screaming at his half-brother in the middle of a Gala, I figured I should make sure that he’s alright,” she smirks, leaning next to him.  
He gives her a half smile, but it fades quickly.  
She frowns. “Are you?”   
He sighs. “I really don’t know, Ronnie. I don’t want to hate him because it’s not his fault that he’s better than me, but it isn’t my fuckin’ fault either, so!” He hangs his head, groaning.   
She hops up and sits on the bannister. She gently puts her hand over his. He tenses at her hand, lifting his head. “The hell are you so nice to me for?”  
Looking at the ground, she absently rubs her thumb over the back of his hand, tracing patterns on his skin. “I guess I can read people pretty well and you needed something good to happen to you,” she finally admits quietly.  
Gavin sighs, placing his hand over hers. “You’re too good for me.”  
She felt him move, but didn’t expect him to wrap his arms around her neck and hug her tightly. For a second she could only sit there, until she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He put his forehead on her shoulder, his loose strands of hair brushing lightly against her bare skin. She pressed her cheek against his chest, feeling his heart beating.   
He pulled away and held her face in his hands, tilting her face up to look at him. He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed.  
Slowly, her hands found their way around his neck, gently pulling them closer together.   
Their lips brushed together sending electricity through both of their bodies.

“Lieutenant Anderson?”

Gavin’s head falls back to your shoulder and growls. “God fucking dammit, piece of shit android…”

She rolls her eyes looking over his shoulder. “Hey, Connor.”

His eyes dart between Veronica and Gavin and his cheeks turn a light shade of blue. “Oh! Sorry, I was just...um...looking for Hank…”

“We haven’t seen him, Connor, sorry,” she gives him an apologetic smile.

He nods, pulling a coin from his pocket and flicking it back and forth. “I’ll...I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

She waves as he turns on his heel and leaves the pair alone. Smirking she drums her fingers on the back of Gavin’s neck. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I’m pretty sure we need to go back.”

He snorts and backs away, but keeps a tight grip on her waist. “Fine, but don’t eye fuck my brother anymore, ok?”  
She turns pink and rolls her eyes. “Whatever you say, Reed.”


	4. The Kiss

When they approached the table, they were surprised to see that Kamski and Chloe weren’t there. In their place was a small, folded piece of paper.  
“Jesus, what did he do now?” Reed mumbled, snatching up the paper and sitting.  
His eyes scanned the paper as she sat, and a disbelieving smile spread across his face. “Son of a bitch.”  
“What?” She laughed, leaning over, but he folded the paper and tucked it into his jacket.  
“Eli’s just...a lot,” he chuckles.  
Glancing at him sideways, she smiles. “Eli?”  
He rolls his eyes and pulls her chair closer, throwing an arm around her shoulder. “Yeah, _Eli. _As awful as it is, that’s what I used to call him. He was Eli and I was-” he stops himself, looking away.__  
“Oh no, you can’t just stop there, what was your nickname?” She grins.  
He smirks. “For that, you’ll have to pay.”  
She groaned, laying her head on his shoulder. “You’re a nightmare. What do you want?”  
His silence worried her. She looked up at him to see a sly grin plastered on his face. Naturally, she punched him in the arm.  
“Gavin Reed!” She exclaimed, laughing.  
“Not the context I expected you to scream my name in, but it won’t be the last.”  
She punched him again. “Just shut up for once in your life, you idiot.”  
He couldn’t help but smile. “Is now the wrong time to kiss you?”  
She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Why don’t you find out?”  
He pulled her close and leaned forward and she did the same.

____

“Excuse me, but have you seen-”

The rest of the man’s sentence was cut off by Reed crashing his lips into Veronica’s. She felt her cheeks heat up, but tangled her fingers in his hair. He pulled away, and an involuntary whimper escaped her lips.  
“I’m so tired of people,” he mutters, grabbing her hand and pulling her away.  
“Whoa, wait...wait, Reed, where are we going?”  
He grins, picking up his pace. “My place, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of my first chapter series! I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Never considered using my Detroit OC in an actual fanfic, so here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
